


My One and Only

by Fallen (FallenOnyx)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Heist, It's not extreme but it's still better to tag it, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Ray and Ryan have been together for a hella long time, Serious Injuries, Sleeping Together, Torture, has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: When a heist goes wrong and Ryan gets taken, forced to give up the location of the rest of the Fakes, how far will he be able to go? Will he survive, or will he fall victim to his captors hand?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea in my head for like two weeks now, and I finally got time to write it all out. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

Everything that could have gone wrong, did. To someone looking in on the heist, it could have been seen as a botched plan, but there were elements to someone betraying the Fakes. The Los Santos PD had responded a little too quickly, catching Michael and Ryan off guard.

               “Shit, they’re here!” Michael shouted as he popped a few rounds into the cop who was closest to the doorway of the vault. He kept firing while Ryan continued to load the money into the duffle bag slung across his chest. Michael lowered his rifle and pulled Ryan through the side door as more cops started to arrive. The two were running down a back alley towards their getaway vehicle, when their world went black.

* * *

 

               “Sleepy head, come on. Wake up.” A voice spoke in a sing song tone, stirring Ryan awake. He was lying on his side in a heap. The gent tried to open his eyes, but found the left one swollen shut, and the right eye was only able to open halfway. Trying to take in his surroundings, Ryan slowly gazed around the room. He was in an abandoned warehouse, empty and cold. The concrete floors were covered in a fine layer of dust, but not enough to hinder the cold sensation from where his left cheek made contact. His whole body felt like he had been worked beyond his limits, aching and sore. The gent tried to rise to his feet, but was met with a swift kick to the head.

               “Uh, uh, uh, we can’t have that.” the voice spoke once more, the sound of clapping hands followed behind. Ryan groaned from the contact, and decided he’d wait to see what this wanna-be punk wanted.

               “So, we’ve somehow managed to capture the most feared man in Los Santos, and without injury to our crew. Well done boys. Now, Vagabond,” The voice pushed Ryan’s shoulder with a booted foot, rolling Ryan onto his back, “I believe you have something that I would like.” _So, one of these again._ Ryan thought. The gent attempted to roll back onto his side, but a booted foot met his chest.

               “You’re going to stay right there Vagabond, and tell me what I want...” The boot was removed and a masked face was even with Ryan’s, “even if it means I have to kill you.” Ryan scoffed, and was met with a punch to the jaw. As he recovered and rolled back onto his side, the masked figure rose to their feet, dusting off their knees. The masked figure waved to an area behind Ryan, and he could hear a cart being rolled across the concrete floor. In the dim light of the warehouse, the masked figure was joined by two others, a cart between them. Ryan blinked slowly, realizing where they were going. _They think they’re gonna torture me. Good luck shitheads._ The masked figured waved their hand, and their two goons walked towards Ryan, one grabbing a folding chair from the bottom tray of the cart. The goons unfolded the chair next to Ryan, and hoisted him up. They returned to their positions next to the masked figure, who then stepped forward and bent at the waist to be even with Ryan’s face. The gent leaned back slightly, tilting his head in question. _What do you think you’re gonna get from me?_ The masked figure chuckled lightly, returning back to a standing position.

               “Oh Vagabond. I still can’t believe I’ve got you in my grasp. This will be fun.” The figure walked back to the cart, paused for a moment, and held up a flash of silver. “This one right here will do.” The figure returned to Ryan and bent down once more. Ryan tilted his head in question, and the masked figure laughed, their head dropping. When the figure recovered, their head rose once more.

               “This,” the figure showed Ryan the knife delicately balanced between their fingers, “will get me what I want. Now, we’re gonna make this easy. You tell me where I can find the rest of the Fakes, and I won’t carve up every inch of your skin into a grotesque road map of blood. Got it?” Ryan didn’t move, didn’t give acknowledgement. The figure scoffed, and met Ryan with a swift punch to the right side of his head.

               “A silent one then? We’ve got ways to make you talk.” The figure rose, turning his back to Ryan. A sigh left the figure’s body, and with a quick turn, the knife was thrown and imbedded into Ryan’s right shoulder. The gent gasped, and stared at the handle.

               “How about now Vagabond?” the figure asked, picking up another flash of silver. Ryan inhaled sharply, which caused the masked figure to tilt his head.

               “Does that hurt? I wouldn’t know. Maybe we need a new method.” The figure twirled the new knife between their fingers expertly. With a wave of their hand, the two goons snapped to attention and retrieved a bat from the cart. The barrel was a darker shade of uneven red, its wood body pale in comparison. The goons traded out the knife for the bat, and the masked figure bounced it slightly in their hand. They took a few slow practice swings; each time the target was Ryan’s left leg. Ryan didn’t move, he just watched his captor. The masked figure shook his head, and shouldered the bat.

               “Now, if you want to be able to walk, you should probably tell me what I want to know.” the figure spoke with an edge of anger. Ryan could tell the figure was getting annoyed. His shoulder burned, but he knew he must wait it out. The figure would soon make a mistake, and Ryan was planning to capitalize on it.

               “Goddammit Vagabond, where are the Fakes?!” the figure shouted, inches away from Ryan’s face. Ryan repulsed slightly, a grimace on his face. The figure shook his head, stepped back and swung the bat with full force. A sickening snap filled the air, and a yelp of pain fell from Ryan’s lips. The impact caused Ryan to fall over in his chair, hitting the floor hard on his injured shoulder. The figure dropped the bat, the clatter of wood on concrete echoing through the empty warehouse. The figure slowly knelt down to Ryan’s level, rocking on their heels slightly. A snap of their fingers and a flash of silver was in their hands, and they held it inches from Ryan’s face.

“Now for my next trick.” The masked figure spoke, anger and frustration beginning to show in their voice. Ryan was breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he saw his opportunity. He reached out and grabbed the figure’s wrist, pulling the figure down. He forced the knife from the figures hand, sending it scattering across the floor, but it ended too soon as the goons each grabbed Ryan and hoisted him up to his feet. The masked figure rose slowly, dusting off as they did so. They sighed, and walked closer to Ryan, standing toe to toe with him.

               “You are a piece of shit Vagabond.” The figure spat out, venom lacing every word. The figure swiftly punched Ryan in the stomach, and as Ryan doubled over, the figure kneed him in the face. Blood began to run from Ryan’s nose, the dark liquid staining the concrete by his feet. Ryan groaned as he rose to face the figure, blood making his smudged face paint even more terrifying.

               “Fuck you.” Ryan spit, finishing the sentence with a smirk. The masked figure snarled, and yanked the knife out of Ryan’s shoulder, quickly slicing a line down Ryan’s head, by his hairline. Blood began to run, clouding Ryan’s one good eye. The goons set Ryan back down in the chair, tying his hands behind his back. Ryan’s head lolled, fighting to stay conscious.

               “I’m gonna ask you one more fucking time here Vagabond. I will say it slow so maybe your tiny fucking brain can fucking understand me. Where are the Fakes?” the figure put emphasis on each word of their last sentence by slicing Ryan’s chest with the knife. Blood soaked Ryan’s shirt, the black fabric getting a darker tone to it.

               “Fuck you.” Ryan spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. The masked figure howled, and kicked Ryan in the chest, sending him to the floor once more. The clatter of metal echoed against the walls of the warehouse, ringing out loudly. Ryan saw boots approaching him when he heard the squeal of an old metal door being opened, shortly followed by a loud bang. A flashbang had been set off, and the it left Ryan’s captors disoriented.

               “Go, there he is!” a voice said, which Ryan recognized as Jack’s. Ryan sighed in relief, he was found. He saw bullets fly, and each of his captors hit the floor with a resounding thud, a dark puddle forming beneath all of them. Two people rushed to him, while a third stayed back.

               “Ryan, it’s us, Jack and Ray. We’ve got you. Can you walk?” Jack asked, producing a gauze pad and tape and holding it to Ryan’s head.

               “No, my left leg is broken.” Ryan replied weakly, whimpering when Ray put pressure on his bleeding shoulder. Jack motioned for the other person at the door, who took off. Ryan turned his head slightly to look at his crew members. In the dim light he could see tears rolling down Ray’s cheeks. Ryan slowly reached for Ray’s arm, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. The tears still fell. Shortly after, the third person returned with a fourth and between them was a stretcher. Ryan recognized the others as Michael and Gavin, and they set the stretcher next to Ryan. Michael and Jack carefully moved Ryan onto the stretcher, and carried him out of the warehouse. Ray walked next to them, and Ryan gently touched Ray’s hand, taking it in his own. They walked out of the warehouse and waiting outside was one of the crew’s injury vans, which was their version of an ambulance. Geoff stood at the back doors, ready to help load Ryan into the back. When he was loaded into the van, Jack and Gavin began to cut off Ryan’s blood soaked t-shirt and clean his wounds as the van took off towards Trevor’s hospital. Ryan slowly blinked as Jack slipped an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, finally letting his guard down and slipping into unconsciousness.

               When Ryan woke up, he was in a stark white hospital room, the lights dimmed so everything was lit in a soft white glow. He slowly exhaled, and looked around the room. It was a simple hospital room, medical instruments were on either side of the bed towards his head, beeping methodically. There was a whiteboard directly in front of him on the wall with writing on it but it was too dark to make out what the board said. To his right was a row of windows covered with blinds, to which Ryan assumed the hallway outside was on the other side of them. Ryan looked back at himself in the bed. He had an IV going into his right hand, and a heart rate monitor attached to his pinky finger. He raised his left hand and felt his forehead, a large gauze pad covered most of the right side. There was an oxygen line running behind his ears and into his nose, providing him with a fresh source of oxygen. He slowly pulled back the white blanket covering the rest of his body. Ryan was greeted with himself in a hospital gown, and a splint on his left leg. He didn’t even want to see his chest under the gown, so he replaced the blanket and continued to look around the room. To his left was a wall with a bench, where someone was sleeping with their back to Ryan. Ryan gasped, which caused the figure to stir, and rise. When the figure rose and turned, Ryan recognized the black hair and purple hoodie, and relaxed. A smile fell on his lips as he realized it was Ray next to him.

               “Hey there handsome. How you feeling?” Ray spoke, sleep lacing his words. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, walking over to Ryan’s bedside, lazily resting his arms on the safety rail. Ryan smiled and reached up with his left hand, softly cupping Ray’s chin and pulling him in close for a kiss. The two met softly, Ryan’s chapped lips meeting Ray’s in a way that was all too familiar for them but still electric. When they released, tears had begun to fall down Ray’s cheeks. Ryan wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

               “Rose, I’m here. I’m okay. I love you.” Ryan spoke softly, pulling Ray in for another kiss. When Ray broke the kiss, he smiled.

               “I love you too Ryan.” He said softly. “More than you’ll ever know.” Ray hugged Ryan the best he could without hurting him, and Ryan kissed the side of Ray’s head. Ray released Ryan after a bit, but held onto his hand.

               “So, what did I all end up with?” Ryan asked, kissing Ray’s hand.

               Ray smiled at the gesture. “Well in total you got thirty-seven stitches, twelve in your forehead, ten in a cut across your chest, and ten in another closer to your right hip. A broken lower left leg, which is currently in a splint but will be in a cast by the time we leave here. And a stab wound in your right shoulder that took the last seven stitches to close up. Trevor also had to do a little bit of surgery on your shoulder, and I believe that is it.”

               Ryan sighed and shook his head. Ray let go of his hand and returned to his bed, grabbing something and returning to Ryan’s side.

               “Here’s your phone, and everything that was in your jacket is in this box. We couldn’t save the jacket unfortunately, but Jack said she will make you a new one.”

               “Thanks Ray. How long have I been out?” Ryan asked, scrolling through the notifications on his phone.

               “About ten hours. Six of them were spent in surgery though so there’s that.” Ray replied, typing a message out on his own phone.

               “What are you doing?”

               “Letting the rest of the crew know you made it through. There was a scare there where Jack and Trevor thought they had lost you, but you pulled through. You’ll be staying overnight though because of it. Trevor wants to make sure you’re not gonna die on him in the middle of the night.” Ray locked his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He rocked on his heels for a moment before speaking again. “Well, I’m going to attempt to sleep again, I had only begun to fall asleep as you woke up, so I’m fucking tired.” Ray leaned down and kissed Ryan softly. Ray tried to walk away back to his bed, but Ryan put a hand on his shoulder.

               “What Rye?”

               “With me. Sleep here.”

               “My bed is right over there. I’m still in the room with you.”

               “No. _With_ me. In this bed.”

               “Rye, there’s not enough room for two, and your injuries…” Ray’s voice trailed off.

               “Do I care? No, I just want to sleep with my boyfriend. Is that too much?” Ryan retorted, a smirk on his face.

               Ray smiled and helped Ryan move off to the side of the bed. Ray climbed in and laid down, resting his head on Ryan’s left shoulder. The gent wrapped his arm around the lad, and kissed the top of his head.

               “This is much better than that shitty bench.” Ray spoke softly, cuddling close to Ryan. Ryan smiled and the two slowly drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

 

               Ryan woke a few hours later, and smiled when he saw Ray fast asleep next to him. He slowly took out his phone and took a picture. He quickly set it as his home screen, and locked the device. The box next to him peaked his attention, and Ryan opened it softly. Inside it was various denominations of change, a receipt from a bowling alley he and Ray had recently visited, a ballpoint pen, and a small black velvet box. Ryan removed the small box, and closed the other box, setting it aside. He opened the small box, and its contents made him smile. He knew what this box meant, and was ready to do what needed to be done. Ray stirred next to him, causing Ryan to close the box quickly.

               “Whassthat?” Ray asked sleepily, looking up at Ryan. Ryan sighed, and gathered his thoughts.

               “I wanted to do this the proper way, take you out to the pier, play arcade games and then driving up to Mt. Chiliad and watching the city lights. But then I realized that now is a much better time. I’ve spent the last four years with you Ray, and I would really like to spend the rest of my life with you, whether that be four weeks or four decades. So Ray,” Ryan opened the box to reveal a black ring with a blood red band and four black diamonds and held it in front of Ray, “will you marry me?” Ray’s hand went to his mouth and he nodded. Ryan pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. When they broke, Ray was crying again as Ryan slipped the ring on his finger.

               “I love you Rose.”

               “I love you too my King.”

               “Let’s get some sleep.” Ryan spoke softly, kissing Ray as the lad got comfortable next to him. He was asleep in minutes, his hand with the ring resting on Ryan’s chest. Ryan slipped out his phone, took a picture and typed out a caption:

               _My one and only, who I may finally call mine until the end of time._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always, find a spelling/mistake/concern?  
> Leave it in the comments below!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! I post a ton of RT/AH stuff, and other things I find funn  
> gaywoodformrhaywood.tumblr.com
> 
> -Fallen


End file.
